Logical Relations
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: After working late at BSAA headquarters for nearly two weeks for menile tasks, Keith and Quint go out for drinks to relax. Just when you think two friends couldn't become any closer... KeithxQuint.


"Man, could you be even _more_ nerdy?" Keith chuckled as he watched Quint eat a space

food stick. "What? There's nothing wrong with eating space food sticks, they're healthy

for you!" Quint continued to chomp on the chocolate stick in his hand.

Keith sniggered as he shook his head at his friend, leaning back against his chair.

"I can't believe that everybody left all the paperwork to us, can you believe it?"

Keith sighed as he glared at the stack that dared to sit next to his computer, mocking him.

"Can you blame them? We're never really in the field, so we might as well do something

useful. At least that's how I interpret their way of thinking.." Quint tossed the wrapper

away and began to sip at his coffee. "But we've been at it for almost two weeks now."

Keith sighed as he looking up at the boringly white ceiling.

"I really wish that I could be working on a new gadget right now, but the board hasn't

given me the ok ever since I gave them that last draft." Quint muttered as he rocked back

and forth in his seat. "Alright, that's it. We need to go do something and we need to do

something _now_." Keith suddenly got up from his chair and pulled on his jacket. "What do

you suggest, Grinder?" Quint peered up at Keith through his Gunnar glasses.

"Let's go outside, fresh air will do us some good. Come on, buddy." Keith patted the bald

man on the shoulder and began to walk out of the room, expecting his friend to follow.

"B-but, we can't just go!" Quint called to the taller man.

Keith stood at the door, raising an eyebrow coyly at his flustered friend.

Quint bit his lip and gulped, taking notice of Keith's long eyelashes. "Oh..Fine. Fine!"

Quint sighed as he pulled himself up out of his chair, grabbing his coat and hurrying to

catch up to his friend at the door. "That's more like it, now let's get out of here before we

get sucked back in." Keith chuckled as he swung the door open and stepped out into the

hallway. "You just wanna sit out in the cold and freeze your butt off or are we going

somewhere?" Quint smirked at Keith, having to walk faster to keep up with Keith.

'_He's always had such long legs…Lucky bastard.'_ Quint mused.

"Getting kinda hungry, maybe we should grab something to eat." Keith pursed his lips in

thought, trying to think of any good restaurants nearby. "We could go to Kelly's, it's just

down the street from here." Quint replied as he unconsciously rubbed his stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girl, Quint?" Keith chuckled. "I don't have a

girlfriend, Jerk. It's a tavern." Quint huffed at Keith's playful jab.

"I'm just teasing you, cue ball." Keith laughed as he grabbed Quint in a headlock and

rubbed his head roughly. "Aw man, come on! Let go!" Quint struggled against Keith's

grip, albeit mildly. Keith released his shorter friend and slipped his hands in his pockets.

"By the way, you've still got those glasses on." Keith pointed out to the nerd.

"Huh? Oh right, I forgot." Quint slipped off the yellow tinted glasses off his face, folding

them up and slipping them into his coat pocket. "I don't know why you even need

those.." Keith trailed off, waving to a fellow BSAA member as they passed by.

"They're Gunnar glasses, Grinder. They help prevent eyestrain when I'm at the

computer." Quint beamed. "You're supposed to have eyestrain, Jackass. How else are

you supposed to know when to quit the computer?" Keith opened the front door for his

friend, Quint nodded and smiled in thanks. "Well, I guess I'll get more work done then."

Quint shrugged. Keith rolled his eyes at the man, earning a chuckle from Quint.

Finally, the two men were outside of the BSAA headquarters.

Keith sighed and stretched his arms above his head with a groan. "Thank god we're out

of there, I couldn't stand it anymore." Keith looked both directions before crossing into

the parking lot, making a beeline for his black Jeep. "You never were a patient guy, were

you Grinder?" Quint chuckled as he hurried to catch up with the lean man.

Keith slipped off his ID tag and tossed it somewhere in the car as he slipped into the seat.

Quint instantly opened the passenger door and hopped inside. "So, what Stephen King

film had an evil clown in it?" Quint grinned at his friend, just as he was turning the keys

to start the car. "Not more of your movie trivia, Quint." Keith groaned, starting the car

and turning off the radio when it blasted at them. "You gotta keep your mind sharp,

Grinder." Quint stuck out his tongue playfully. "You know that I'm more of a music guy,

Quint. I never know the answers to your questions…" Keith pulled out of the parking lot

and slowly drove down the street, keeping his eyes peeled for Kelly's restaurant.

"Expand your horizon's, you must." Quint did an impression of Yoda, earning a wide

eyed look from Keith. "Quint.." the darker man warned his oblivious friend. "Fine.."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

The smell of various cooked food reached their nostrils as the pair entered the tavern.

"I swear, I'm going to order everything off the menu.." Keith mumbled as he walked up

to the counter and sat down on a stool, looking over his shoulder for Quint.

Quint scurried over to sit with Keith, taking his seat next to the man.

"Cheeseburgers, _must_ have _cheeseburgers_." Quint mumbled to himself.

Keith chuckled at his friend's eagerness, realizing that he wasn't the only one that was

hungry after all. _'Even our stomachs are in sync with each other…'_

"And pie, right?" Keith chuckled as his chin sat in his hand, waiting for the waitress.

"Of course, you can't have burgers and fries without pie!" Quint chirped.

It had become a bit of a tradition for the men to eat out together almost every night,

tonight was no different. To do so otherwise seemed wrong to Keith.

"Hey there, what can I get you two boys?" a middle-aged woman leaned over the

counter, taking out a notepad and pen. "Uhh..I'll have two cheeseburgers and fries,

please." Quint smiled politely at the waitress. "Oh, hungry are we?" she chuckled.

"Yeah..it's been awhile since we both ate. Been working late." Keith nodded.

The woman nodded her head sympathetically. "And how about you?" she looked to

Keith. "Oh, I'll have the steak, please." Keith replied. "Drinks?"

"Coke." The pair replied in unison, taking each other and the waitress by surprise.

"Ok then, I'll be back in awhile." She smiled and walked off.

"That was weird." Quint mumbled as he started to fiddle with a paper napkin.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Keith chuckled as he touched the prongs of his fork, making the

fork bounce up and down off the counter. "So, steak huh?" Quint quirked an eyebrow at

Keith. "Yeah, I suddenly got the craving for it. But pancakes sound pretty good too right

about now.." Keith licked his lips hungrily.

"Breakfast in the evening? Really?" Quint chuckled. "Hey, when you're hungry, anything

goes." Keith snorted in response. Quint took out his PDA and was about to check up on

something when Keith snatched it out of his hand. "Hey-" "Nope. We're here to relax,

Quint. Work can wait until tomorrow." Keith grinned as he slipped black device into his

coat pocket, ending the argument.

"Alright, here we are. Two cheeseburgers and fries." The waitress placed the plate down

in front of Quint, earning a smile and a chipper 'thanks' in reply. "And steak, and the two

cokes." She placed the steak and two cups down on the counter. "Thanks." Keith smiled

gratefully. "Let me know if you need anything else." She smiled and walked away.

"Thank god, I can't remember the last time I ate today." Quint nearly drooled as he

started to wolf down a cheeseburger, taking occasional sips of his coke. "Did we even eat

today?" Keith began to cut his steak, dipping the morsels into the ketchup.

For the next while, the men ate in silence as they ate their meal, listening to guitar music

play on the sound speakers. "You're right, Grinder. It is nice to get away from the

office." Quint thought aloud, glancing over at his partner. "You're welcome." Keith

grinned cheekily. "Desert?" Quint smiled eagerly, almost child like.

"Why not?" Keith nodded and grabbed the desert menu from the rack.

"Mmm…I could go for the devil's fudge cake, how about you?" Keith flipped through

the plastic covered pages. "Banana cream pie, always." Quint rubbed his hands together

gleefully. "Pie, you sure?" Keith placed the menu back, waving at their waitress.

"Can't go wrong with pie." Quint smiled dreamily.

When the two confections were placed in front of them, they instantly dug in.

"Wow, this is definitely better than Izzy's pie back home." Quint stared at the pie in awe,

shoveling more into his mouth until his cheeks puffed. "Hey, slow down man. Or

you'll choke." Keith patted Quint's shoulder. "Sorry." Quint gulped before eating more.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"Keith, I don't think this is a good idea." Quint stated as he looked around at the bustling

people in the room. After having finished dinner, Keith managed to drag Quint into the

back of the restaurant to have some drinks. "It's our night, buddy, enjoy it." Keith

grinned as he drank from his mug of beer. "K-Keith, I'm not much of a drinker, man."

Keith raised an eyebrow in response. "No, I'm serious. I'm known as Bubbles back

home." Quint continued in a hushed tone. "Bubbles? Why Bubbles?" Keith snickered at

his friend's nickname. "Back in Boston, we call the water fountains Bubblers. Since I'm

just a _fountain_ of information when drunk, I'm known as Bubbles." Quint pouted.

"All the more reason to get you drunk, Bubbles." Keith snorted as he pushed the mug of

beer in front of him. Quint hesitated, not wanting to look like a complete idiot in front of

his partner. "What, you worried about being hung over? We have the next two days off,

so no worries." Keith sipped at his own mug once more.

"Fine…but if I start acting like a Masshole, I want you put me out of my misery."

Quint started to drink from the mug, chugging the contents. "Masshole?" Keith raised an

eyebrow and chuckled at the label. "Asshole from Massachusetts." Quint stated simply

after setting the mug down on the counter, signaling for a refill.

"So, you still got your eye on Jessica?" Keith asked as he ordered another drink.

"I..kind of gave up on her." Quint sighed, chugging his second beer rather quickly.

"What? But I thought you were going to ask her out?" Keith gaped at Quint's response.

After all, the shorter man had been pining for the 'brunette vixen' for months now. It

seemed uncharacteristic of Quint to just suddenly stop all his efforts of winning her over.

"I wanted to, I really did. But it's so obvious that she's got her eye on Chris, I'm nothing

compared to him." Quint hiccuped suddenly. "Besides, I don't exactly have the best track

record with the ladies, man." Quint started to chug his..third beer?

"What? There isn't a cute little nerdy girl out there somewhere for you?" Keith chuckled.

"All the nerdy girls are taken, because the nerds are desperate for _any_ girl."

"That's not true, there's probably a million girls out there that would like to be with you."

Keith glanced at his friend sadly, trying to sound sympathetic.

"Let's be honest, Grinder, I'm a _nobody._ I'm thirty-four, short, bald, nerdy and annoying

as hell. To this day, I'm still surprised that even _you_ put up with me.." Quint began to

sway on his seat. "Because you're my buddy, Quint, my partner." Keith smiled.

"You mean..that?" Quint slurred his words. Keith chuckled and nodded.

'_I never thought that he'd get this drunk so fast…'_

"Hey, why don't you tell me about life in Boston, huh?" Keith urged gently, hoping to

cheer the shorter man up with a change of topic. "Home? Oh..well, what do you want to

know?" Quint closed one eye and peered up at the ceiling, trying to think of what to say.

"Oh, I know!" Quint suddenly perked up with a smile when he remembered something.

"One time..when I was in high school, I hacked into the school's mainframe and posted a

video of the principle singing Journey's "Don't Stop Believing". Everyone in the whole

school saw the video and started shouting lines from the song. Aw man, his face was

priceless, pure gold!" Quint snickered as he told the story.

"Were you ever caught?" Keith chuckled as he slowly sipped on his beer.

"No…no one really bothered to check up on who did it, it was harmless after all.

The principle was embarrassed for the first week, but after that, he was kind of like a

celebrity and was cool with it. I guess the student body saw a whole new side to him and

they decided he was a good guy. I wonder what happened to him after that..?"

"Singing in a karaoke bar, maybe?" Keith joked, turning around in his seat so he was

facing Quint. "That would be too ironic, don't you think..?" Quint gave a sloppy grin.

"You're drunk, aren't you Bubbles?" Keith smirked. Oh yeah, he was going to have a

good time telling all these stories to their buddies back at headquarters…

"Hey..don't call me…Bubbles you..stick.." Quint snorted in a failed attempt to retort.

"I think I should get you home, huh buddy?" Keith chuckled as he left the tab on the

counter. "Wha..? nah, I'm fine…let's have a couple more!" Quint giggled as he

continued to sway on the stool, some of his beer spilling onto the floor.

"Come on, let's go." Keith grabbed the mug from Quint and set it down on the counter,

wrapping his friend's arm around his shoulders and helped him walk out.

Keith smiled and said goodnight to their waitress before walking out the door.

"I never knew you were such a lightweight.." the taller man thought aloud as he lead the

way back to the Jeep. "I told you…I don't drink, Grinder." Quint hiccuped, leaning on

Keith heavily. "I can see why…Bubbles." He chuckled.

"Call me Bubbles one more time, I dare ya." Quint slurred with a hint of annoyance in his

voice. "Okay okay, sorry." Keith hugged Quint closely in reassurance.

Once they got to the Jeep, Keith opened the passenger door and helped Quint into his

seat. He then made sure his seatbelt was secure before closing the door and walking

around to the other side of the car, getting in and shutting his door. Quint rolled down the

car window and laid his head on the door, his head sticking out. For a moment Keith

thought about telling the man to sit upright in his seat, but thought better of it. After all,

he didn't want the poor guy to throw up in his car. "Fresh air is good, just like you said.

This oughta help me sober up…" Quint mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"If the cool air doesn't, a knock to the head sure would." Keith chuckled as he started up

the car and pulled away from the sidewalk, heading towards Quint's apartment.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Keith helped Quint to his apartment door, noticing that he had sobered up quite a bit

since leaving the tavern. "Sorry about all that, Grinder. I hope I'm not too much of a

pain.." the shorter man sighed. "Nah, don't worry about it, Quint. I think we should go

drinking more often, actually." The taller man chuckled as he unlocked the apartment

door, pushing it open and guiding Quint inside.

Keith had to stop himself after locking the door behind him, having the opportunity to see

Quint's place for the first time. "I guess you could be even more nerdy than I thought…"

he mumbled as he took in the peculiar sight before him.

From the door, Keith could see the living room and part of the kitchen, both areas were

crammed full of junk. The living room consisted of a blue couch, a complex

entertainment system full of DVD and VHS players, video games and several remotes

and controllers. The collection was nothing to sneeze at that was for sure.

What he could see of the kitchen from where he stood had the ordinary appliances that

any other apartment would have, except for the bizarre Star Trek waffle iron and a Darth

Vader cookie jar. He could even see some more space food sticks and some freeze dried

ice cream bars. "It must be really interesting to wake up in this place, huh Quint?" Keith

chuckled at all the knick-knacks strewn about the floor. "Fun, but kinda lonely." Quint

stated simply, his arm tightening around Keith's neck.

Keith tightened his grip on Quint's wrist comfortingly, continuing his journey to the

bedroom. "let me guess, you have Spock bed sheets?" Keith glanced at his partner.

"I'm a dork not a kid, Keith." Quint laughed.

Keith opened the bedroom door and saw a decent sized bed with a brown comforter.

There was a computer on top of a table with CD's and action figures situated around it.

He could see another long table with various wires, tools and metal junk strewn all over

it. It was probably his work table, or maybe a craft table?

The only thing that actually made the room look remotely normal were the clothes strewn

over the floor and hanging out of open drawers.

Keith sat Quint down on the bed, taking a moment to stretch his back after carrying him

around so much. Quint bent over until his elbows rested on his knees, looking thoughtful.

"Thanks for bringing my sorry ass home…" Quint mumbled.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I think I'm going to stay here tonight, make sure you're ok."

Keith replied softly, reaching his fingers underneath his green cap to scratch his head.

Quint slowly reached up to take off Keith's hat, revealing cornrows.

"Huh, and here I thought you always had dreads for hair…" Quint smiled.

"I'm thinking about shaving it all off." Keith was taken aback by Quint's behavior.

"Why? I think it looks good on you." Quint dropped the hat onto the bed.

Keith suddenly leaned in closer, cupping Quint's cheek and brushed their lips together.

Quint gasped at the brief contact, looking up at the taller man with a blush crossing his

face. "K-Keith..?" he stuttered, at a loss for words.

Keith smirked devilishly at Quint's shyness. He planned to take _full_ advantage of it.

He kissed Quint again with more passion, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Quint's eyes slid closed as he moaned into the kiss, grabbing onto the back of Keith's

neck. The tallest of the pair clamped his hand over Quint's crotch, fondling him roughly.

Quint's head fell back, breaking the kiss, and moaned. "Now you're going to learn why

everyone calls me Grinder…" Keith chuckled as he grabbed Quint's hips and ground his

own hips into Quint, both men moaning louder.

"Ahh…K-Keith…" Quint moaned as he bucked up into Keith, his pants becoming tight.

Keith purred as he felt the bulge forming in Quint's pants, giving it a firm squeeze.

Quint shivered as his breath became ragged, biting his bottom lip.

Keith pulled Quint's gray shirt off, revealing a lightly toned chest.

'Huh, I guess computer nerds can have muscles too…'

Keith latched his mouth onto Quint's neck, nibbling and kissing him.

Quint slipped his hands up Keith's black shirt to feel the curves of his hips, the light

caresses earning shivers from the other man. "You got anything we can use?" Keith

suddenly asked. "…What?" Quint paused, confused by what Keith had asked him.

"Lube, man, don't you have anything we can use to..make this easier?" Keith peered into

Quint's blue eyes expectantly. "Um..no, I don't. I've never been with anyone before,

so.." Quint trailed off as he looked at the floor with embarrassment.

"I'll be right back, just hold on." Keith suddenly hurried out of the room.

"W-what? Where are you going? Get back here!" Quint called from the bedroom.

"I'm going to see what you have." Keith called back as he began to open drawers and

cabinets to see if there was anything that would be suitable for the task at hand.

Glue, _hell_ no! Water, not good enough…

Then there was the kitchen, and oddly enough there was cooking supplies in the cabinets.

'_Virgin olive oil…perfect.'_ Keith grinned widely at the discovery.

He took the glass bottle of olive oil and hurried back into the bedroom, slamming the

door shut behind him. "Found it!" Keith beamed as he unscrewed the cap from the bottle.

"The olive oil? Keith, I use that…" Quint made a disgusted face.

"You ever use it on yourself, goggle head?" Keith teased as he set the bottle down.

"W-what for?" Quint's eyes widened as ideas spun in his head.

"You know what I mean.." Keith chuckled as he undid Quint's pants, sliding them and

his underwear down, pausing to remove his shoes and socks before removing them.

"N-not the way that you're thinking, no." Quint helped unbuckle Keith's belt, unzipping

his pants for him. Once both men were naked, Quint scooted up until he was in the

middle of the bed. Keith got between Quint's legs and took his cock into his mouth,

caressing Quint's thigh sensually. Quint's breath hitched in his throat before he began to

moan, rocking his hips back and forth into Keith's mouth.

Keith then sucked and licked Quint's balls, earning louder cries from the other man in

appreciation. "Like that?" Keith purred. "Aaahh…oh yeahh..F-..fuck.." Quint laid back

against the bed and let Keith take complete control.

Keith stopped so he could lean over the bed to grab the bottle of olive oil, pouring the

liquid onto his fingers. "It might not be as good as lube, but it'll do." Keith thought aloud

as it quickly covered his hand. Keith nearly dropped the bottle and broke it but grabbed it

before setting it down more gently. Quint looked over at Keith curiously in anticipation.

'_I can't believe that this is actually happening…My best friend…my partner..'_

"Ok, since you've never done this before I'm going to try my best to take it easy on you."

Keith smiled warmly at his new lover, slipping a finger inside of Quint.

The first finger he didn't have a problem with, the second made him a little

uncomfortable. But the third made him hiss slightly, his body stiffening at the intrusion.

"It's ok, buddy…it'll get easier, trust me." Keith murmured comfortingly.

Keith moved his three fingers in and out of Quint, thoroughly coating him.

He gave Quint's cock a few strokes while he fingered him, hoping that it would help him

forget the pain until it subsided.

Quint moaned and bucked into Keith's hand, enjoying the attention paid to his body.

"Alright, I'm going to start now, okay?" Keith towered over Quint, positioning his cock

at Quint's entrance. Quint instinctively stiffened up and his ass clenched against the

sudden intrusion. "Relax, Quint. You've gotta relax.." Keith smiled once more.

"I-I'm trying…" Quint took a few breaths to calm his nerves, trying to ease the tension.

Keith leaned down to kiss Quint deeply, his fingers playing with his left nipple.

Quint sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Keith's neck.

Keith slowly continued to slide further into Quint until he was fully inside him.

He waited until Quint was accustomed to the foreign object filling the void within.

"Okay.." Quint nodded his confirmation while grabbing onto Keith's shoulders.

Keith chuckled at Quint's bravery and gave him a quick peck on the lips before slowly

beginning to thrust into him. He pulled out and pushed in over and over until he found his

rhythm and gained momentum. Quint wrapped his legs around Keith, his grip on him

tightening in occasional intervals. Keith gripped onto Quint's hip with one hand while the

other hand busied itself with stroking Quint's hardened cock, feeling the organ pulse in

his fingers. "Aahhh…K-Keith..! oh! Ohhh..Ahhh..! hahh.!" Quint panted harshly as the

waves of pleasure washed over him, unable to contain his cries.

"Ungh…mmm…Quint..hahh.." Keith grunted as he continued to thrust into the man

beneath him, loving the sight of Quint's face contorted in bliss. He hoped that he could

see more of that face, more of this side of Quint more often.

He began to thrust even faster when the thought crossed his mind that he was the first to

take Quint. Quint was all _his_ and his alone. His body, his virginity, his heart, everything

_belonged _to_ him_ in this moment. He wouldn't trade this precious moment for anything in

the world. He wondered what Quint would be thinking after all this…

"Keith..I-I'm…I'm close-!" Quint struggled to speak as his mind could barely

comprehend a single thought. But he didn't need to say anything, because Keith

was his other half and knew exactly what he meant. "Come for me.." Keith grunted as

sweat beaded on his forehead. He stroked Quint's cock even faster, creating more

friction. Quint moaned louder as he bucked up into Keith rapidly, his voice cracking as

he cried out as he reached his peak. "Ahh-!" Quint shivered as his seed left him and

coated both of their stomachs, going limp with a sigh. Keith bit his lip as he gave a few

final thrusts into Quint that brought him to his own climax, groaning as he stiffened.

Quint felt Keith's essence fill him, it surprised him at first, but he welcomed it all the

same. Keith looked amazing when he reached orgasm, it was unlike anything he had ever

seen from the man he had become so fond of.

Keith pulled out of Quint and pulled the blankets over them as he lay down beside Quint.

Quint snuggled up to Keith, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist.

"You sure are cuddly." Keith chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Quint.

Quint snickered in response and his fingers traced along Keith's tattoos on his arm,

noticing that some of them looked like dragons. He wondered what the story was behind

them, but that would be something to save for later..

"You're the best, Keith, I mean that.." Quint looked into Keith's brown eyes sincerely.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Keith chuckled, surprised by Quint's remark.

"No, I mean you're the best…everything. Best buddy, partner…lover.." Quint began to

whisper as a blush crossed his face, suddenly becoming bashful.

"Hmph, I love you too, man." Keith chuckled as he kissed Quint's forehead.

Quint sighed as he relaxed in Keith's arms. Feeling so content, so complete.

He wasn't alone anymore, and he could never thank Keith enough for that.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Ever since that night, the pair had become inseparable.

They were always seen together, before and after work at headquarters. It seemed odd

that they had become even closer, it seemed almost impossible since they were already

best buds from the get go. One rumor spread around that someone actually saw Keith

grab onto Quint's ass, but it was dismissed.

After all, they were close, but maybe not that close….right?

(end)

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Here it is, my first ever KeithxQuint story!

Thanks so much to Danny for suggesting that I write some KxQ stories!

I was nervous at first to write about this pair, since they were more comic relief than

anything else in Revelations. Not a lot of people even favor these guys, but I enjoyed

them a lot in the game! (it didn't exactly help that Quint seemed older than Keith, either)

So, I hope you guys enjoy it. I have at least two other story ideas that I plan on writing

later on, hopefully you'll enjoy those too.

As always, I welcome any ideas for pairings or stories-feel free to offer them up!

Lin


End file.
